


R.S.V.P. Thanksgiving

by greerwatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [19]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: American Thanksgiving, Gen, ITOWverse, Letter, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the replies to the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.S.V.P. Thanksgiving

Dear Simonides, Mrs Straike, Miss Lethbridge, Miss Haliburton, Miss Searle, and Miss Fisher,

Thank you very much for your kind invitation to Thanksgiving Day at the Clubhouse on November 25th. 

This is American Thanksgiving Day, I gather? (Yes, I have just checked my calendar: the 25th is, indeed, the date of American Thanksgiving.) We here in Canada have, of course, already celebrated the holiday. Indeed, I prepared Thanksgiving dinner this year for a number of members in another fandom, albeit with assistance; so I am well aware of the scope of the endeavour you have undertaken. Is there anything you would like me to bring?

I look forward with great pleasure to attending the festivities.

Yours cordially, Greer Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This reply was, in fact, sent back to "praise_singer" using LiveJournal's e-mail. The letter was theny posted to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) community, in the hope of prompting additional correspondence from other members (some of whom had been quite puzzled to receive an invitation that ostensibly had been sent by fictional characters). Several members then accepted their invitations, either by e-mailing "praise_singer" or by commenting directly on the post.


End file.
